De Shakespeare y otras cosas cursis
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Li sabe que Sakura quiere una cita para San Valentín. La pura, dulce e inalcanzable Sakura Kinomoto no tiene cita para San Valentin ¿Podrá pedírsela? ¿Cómo sería un plan de cita con alguien que odia lo cursi? / UA. ONE SHOT.


**De Shakespeare y otras cosas cursis.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Li sabe que Sakura quiere una cita para San Valentín. La pura, dulce e inalcanzable Sakura Kinomoto no tiene cita para San Valentin ¿Podrá pedírsela? ¿Cómo sería un plan de cita con alguien que odia lo cursi?

**OoOoO**

- ¿San Valentín? ¿Y qué mierda me importa a mi San Valentín? Joder, Eriol, ¿Qué los ingleses en apenas dos semanas te volvieron marica?

Takashi lanzó una risotada mientras el aludido se ajustaba las gafas en gesto soberbio y sabiondo, típico de él.

- Si serás cabrón, sólo comentaba lo que oí mencionar a Daidouji…- comentó como si nada.

El gritito burlón del resto del grupo no se hizo esperar, a lo que el chico volvió a hacer un gesto de indiferencia.

- ¿Sabían que el origen de San Valentin, viene del periodo de los vikingos cuando…

- ¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que las niñatas opinen?- preguntó Syaoran interrumpiendo otro de los discursos falacia de Takashi.

- Como si no te interesara lo que Kinomoto piensa hacer para San Valentin.- soltó Eriol con una mueca ladina y prendiendo al fin el cigarrillo que acababa de armar.

- Escúpelo.- terció el castaño.

- ¡Já! ¿Quién es el marica ahora? – dijo triunfante el chico.

Li se desordenó los cabellos de manera brusca, siempre que se encontraba particularmente incómodo por algo lo hacía y Kinomoto era uno de esos temas incómodos, en realidad lo más seguro es que encabezara su lista de cosas incómodas y… molestas. ¿Cómo no estarlo si fijarse en una chica como Kinomoto era casi lo mismo que fijarse en la virgen maría? Inalcanzable, pura y demasiado buena. Syaoran lo sabía, Sakura Kinomoto era una chica demasiado dulce como para que si quiera él intentara algo, ¿para qué perder su tiempo en algo perdido? Además asistían muchas chicas al mismo instituto con el que pasar el rato y estaban a pocos meses de terminar la escuela para siempre e irse a la universidad. ¿Qué más daba soportar otro par de meses sin echarle mano a Kinomoto?

- Bueno, puede que… haya oído…- Eriol se tomaba su tiempo sólo para joderlo y Syaoran lo sabía- Que no tenía con quién pasar su día…

Syaoran lo miró, cinco segundos de silencio en que el cerebro del chico procesó aquellas palabras.

- Espera… - terció levantándose y quitándole de paso el cigarrillo a Eriol- ¿Estás diciendo que Kinomoto sí quiere pasar el San Valentin con alguien?

- Como lo oyes…

- ¿Con un chico? – preguntó el castaño.

- No creo que le gusten las chicas… o quizás sí y por eso es que…

- Cabrón…- un golpe, unas risotadas y Eriol volvía a tener el cigarrillo.

Li miró a sus amigos unos instantes, Eriol fue el primero en reventar de risa y negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás pensando en invitarla? – Syaoran enrojeció y cambió el gesto a su típico ceño fruncido- ¿Y qué mierda harías con Kinomoto en una cita? ¿Citarle a Shakespeare?

- No seas idiota, eso es para maricas.

- ¿Y si la invitas al cine? – propuso Takashi.

- Descartado, a no ser que quieras enviarle el mensaje que quieres tocar sus tetas.- refutó Eriol.- ¿Y si la invitas a comer por ahí?

- Joder, ¿en serio ustedes están planeando mi supuesta cita con Kinomoto? – rodó los ojos mientras se ponía la mochila al hombro.- Los veo luego, cabrones…

- ¡Eh! ¡No vayas a llegar con rosas, creerá que quieres llevártela a la cama! – gritó Eriol. Li ni siquiera volteó, sólo alzó su dedo del medio en gesto obsceno, sintiendo las risas de sus amigos atrás.

Mientras caminaba analizaba las palabras de Eriol, ¿en serio Kinomoto quería tener una cita de San Valentin? Bueno, pensándolo bien todas las chicas querían citas en una mierda tan cursi como San Valentin. Pero él no era cursi y definitivamente no se veía paseando por un parque con Kinomoto y rodeados de parejas vomitando amor. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué mierda?

"_Citarle a Shakespeare"_

- Idiota…- murmuró. Aunque el detalle es que no tenía la más mínima idea sobre un panorama para invitar a una chica como Kinomoto. Claramente no podía invitarla a tomarse unos tragos ¿o si? No, de seguro ni siquiera bebía… Invitarla al cine según Eriol era una indirecta para no ver la película y toquetearse por dos horas en butacas incómodas, además no era lo que quería hacer con Sakura…

Por mucho que le avergonzase aceptarlo, con ella quería… ser algo más que una cosa casual y pasajera… aunque no por eso se iba a comportar como un marica. Quizás el cabrón de Eriol tenía razón, invitarla a comer algo por ahí –no una cena- era una buena opción.

El problema radicaba en cuándo invitarla. Se dedicó los siguientes tres días en espiar sutilmente el itinerario de Kinomoto en la escuela, incluso sus amigos se ofrecieron en tan "ardua tarea", aunque Li sabía que Eriol lo hacía sólo por vigilar a Daidouji, que por malditas razones del destino siempre estaba con Kinomoto.

- ¿Qué nunca se separan? – dijo hastiado Li justo cuando comenzaba el segundo recreo de la jornada de ese día. Se encontraban los tres sentados en un punto estratégico en las bancas de los pasillos. Eriol y Takashi a cada lado.

- Las chicas son así, les encanta hacer todo juntas…- comentó el pelinegro mientras observaba de lejos a ambas chicas.

- Oh, y ahora se les une la tropa.- añadió mosqueado Syaoran al ver a más chicas acercarse- ¿Cómo mierda voy a invitarla a algo si se la pasa el día con gente?

- ¿Y por qué no te la raptas? – sugirió Takashi.

- ¿Y cobro rescate a sus amigas? – preguntó ácidamente Li. No estaba para bromas.

- Takashi tiene un punto, cabrón- señaló Eriol.- Podrías llegar y a lo bruto separarla de sus amigas, si quieres yo te ayudo con Daidouji…

- Ya quisieras…

Aunque la idea le parecía absolutamente repugnante y de marica arrastrado, a falta de mejores ideas, Li comenzó a sopesar que realmente esa sería su única opción. Arrugó el ceño y de pronto sin meditarlo más se paró.

- ¿Vas ahora? – la voz burlona y sorprendida de Eriol se perdió lejos, porque el chico caminaba rápido y sin demoras hacia el grupito de chicas, Rika fue la primera en percatarse que se acercaba a ellas y en pocos segundos, cinco par de ojos lo miraban sorprendidas, entre ellas, la chica de orbes verdes.

Li se desordenó el cabello, ¿por qué mierda había decidido improvisar así? ¿y desde cuando le costaba invitar a una chica a algo? Joder.

- Kinomoto…- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Podemos hablar?

Las risitas de todas y el sonrojo de la aludida no ayudaron para nada en calmar los nervios y el hastío de Syaoran.

- Sí, claro.

- A solas…- aclaró. Y esta vez no se pudo aguantar la mirada de amenaza hacia el resto de las chicas, para que entendieran de una vez que tenían que marcharse, por suerte fue así y a los pocos segundos se encontraban ambos de pie en la mitad del pasillo- ¿Podemos ir afuera? – preguntó. No le interesaba hacer nada sabiendo que Eriol y Takashi le quemaban la nuca de tanto mirar.

- Está… bien…

Caminaron en silencio. A cada paso Li se arrepentía más y más de su decisión. ¿En que momento su insana mente le había convencido que era una buena idea invitar a Kinomoto a algo? Llegaron hasta una banca en los pasillos exteriores y Kinomoto se sentó, observándolo, con sus enormes y potentes ojos verdes. A Li le gustaba esa mirada, sólo que aún no le gustaba reconocerlo demasiado.

- He estado tratando de encontrarte sola pero siempre vas con… tus amigas…- añadió mientras su mano volvía a su cabello.

- Ah…- la chica enrojeció y asintió- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó incluso algo hastiado.

- Por… por hacer que te costase hablar conmigo… supongo…

- Ah…

Silencio. De esos incómodos y quietos.

- ¿Qué harás mañana? – preguntó de sopetón.

- ¿Eh? – y nuevamente esos ojos cristalinos y potentes sobre él, mirandolo con la interrogante más odiosa que podía hacer en ese momento. ¿En serio le haría preguntarlo de nuevo?

- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? – preguntó nuevamente Li, sentándose al fin junto a ella. Vio el sonrojo y decidió que era mejor centrarse en su mirada y no en el resto de actitudes corporales de la chica que daban a todas luces la idea de estar tan nerviosa como él.

- Iba a salir con Tomoyo…

Syaoran la miró como si tuviese tres cabezas.

¿En San Valentín iba a salir con Daidouji?

- ¿Eres gay? – soltó casi sin pensarlo el chico.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – ahora sí que el sonrojo de Kinomoto era fascinantemente rojo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de su metida de pata, se suponía que invitaría a la chica, no que arruinaría el momento con preguntas del tipo. Estaba por enmendar el asunto cuando ella añadió algo más- Es San Valentín y ni ella ni yo tenemos planes… con… chicos… ya sabes…

- Ah… ¿Entonces estás libre? – ella volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos inocentones- Me refiero, aparte de tu no cita con Daidouji.

- Oh… sí.

- ¿Y no prefieres salir conmigo?

_¿Y no prefieres salir conmigo_?

¿Qué mierda de pregunta era esa?

Joder, Eriol se estrujaría de risa en su cara si supiera el ridículo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

- ¿Me… estás invitando por San Valentin?

- Algo así… o sea… sí…

- Eres muy dulce, Li…

_Eres muy dulce._

_Eres muy dulce._

_Dulce._

¿DULCE?

¿Qué no es la típica frase que una chica lanza a su amigo gay o al chico que está apunto de rechazar?

Estaba apunto de pararse e irse y cortar la humillación cuando una frase de Sakura lo dejó congelado.

- … pero no tienes que hacerlo sólo porque te de lástima.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la banca.

- Eso… que se que lo haces porque…

- No lo hago por caridad, si es lo que piensas.- la interrumpió el chico, arrugando el ceño, confuso.- ¿Por qué no podría invitarte porque quiero?

Fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse y mirarlo perdida.

- Porque nunca me han invitado a una cita y menos a una de San Valentín.- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Nunca? ¿Nunca? – ella negó con la cabeza. Podría sonar cabrón, pero el tenerla constatación que Kinomoto no tenía ninguna expectativa ni comparación en cuanto a citas le abrió una perspectiva nueva e ideal.- Pues que mal, eres de las chicas más interesantes que conozco…

- ¿En serio? Gracias, tú eres un chico…

- No digas dulce…- le recriminó a media broma él antes de reírse.- Lo siento, que a un chico le digan que es dulce no es el mejor halago, ¿sabías? Al menos no para mi- aclaró. Ella sonrió apenada.

Li se levantó de la banca y tiró de la mano de la chica para que hiciera lo mismo. Su mano era suave y pequeña. Se sentía bien. Se miraron unos segundos y Li no pudo evitar bajar la vista a sus labios.

- ¿Entonces salimos? – preguntó él, tratando de enfocarse en su primer objetivo.

- Está bien.

- Pero no tendremos una cita con cosas cursis, ¿vale?

- ¿Cursis?

- Sí, ya sabes, flores, globos y cosas rosadas.- entonces la vio sonreír y por inercia imitó su gesto.- Será a nuestro modo…- añadió.

- ¿Y cual es ese?

- El que improvisemos en la marcha… pero podríamos partir por ese local de hamburguesas gigantes que está en…

- ¿El que está cerca del Parke Pingüino? – dijo ella sorprendida. El asintió- ¡Me encanta! ¿Has probado la hamburguesa especial?

Li sonrió. ¿Cuándo una chica era feliz al hablar sobre comida? Le gustaba Sakura y tenía la constatación que después de esa cita-no-cita estaría perdido.

- ¡Sí! Bien. ¿Entonces ya tenemos un inicio de plan? – preguntó sintiéndose más controlado y calmado- No te esperes tampoco recites de poemas ni esas cosas…- la chica rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero esas cosas.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Me basta saber con que quieres salir conmigo, Li.

Perdido.

Totalmente perdido.

Aunque no le veía ya nada malo en perderse por alguien como Sakura Kinomoto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, regalo de San Valentín para todas mis queridas amigas lectoras, esas chicas geniales que tengo en facebook y todas esas que me han seguido en mis historias de Li y Sakura. No es mi mejor one shot xD pero prometo otros mejores.**

**Las amo y que pasen feliz día.**

**Incluso aunque me importa una mierda San Valentín en el sentido "cursi" y comercial, me puedo dar la licencia para darles un regalo a ustedes por su apoyo y amistad.**

**Un abrazo**

**Mademoiselle K.**


End file.
